wolf in sheeps clothing
by wolfgirl228
Summary: a new girl moves to school and get bullied by the head cheerleader.im new so pardon my bad summary.
1. Chapter 1 and proluge

**Wolf in sheeps clothing **

_**There once was a girl that was getting bullied in school.**_

_**The next week she went to school she wore (black slacks, a blood red shirt, a black fedora, and black and red striped Hugo boss.) and walked down the hall with swagger that matched the head cheerleaders. As soon as she walked in everyone was as quiet as a mouse. Even the popular kids were quiet. She smirked and kept on walking to her locker and she felt someone staring at her and turned around. When she turned around the head cheerleader was there. **_

_**The head cheer leader was seething because the new kid was making her look bad but she had to admit even though she would never say it out loud that the girl looked hot. So she decided to make fun of her, when she walked up to her she said "Hey man hands where did you get those clothes from the thrift shop? " Kendall smirked leaned forward and said "no as a matter a fact I got these from your closet." Stacey got so mad that her face turned red teetering on turning purple. All of a sudden someone walked up with a slushy and threw it on Kendall and it started seeping through her shirt dying it different shades but Kendall didn't care so she tuck off that shirt and walked to the bathroom.**_

_**Staceys jaw dropped and she just stared as Kendall walked off. But she composed herself and followed her to the bathroom. When she got in there Kendall had her shirt under the faucet cleaning it off. When Kendall looked up from scrubbing the shirt Stacey said "why are you in the girls bathroom, shouldn't you be in the boys? Kendall just shoulder checked her was she was walking out of the bathroom.**_

_**After she walked back out into the hall Kendall was nowhere to be seen so she went and checked where she new Kendall would always go when she was either mad or just didn't want to be talked to. So when she got to the door she stopped because she heard singing coming from the auditorium and she saw Kendall at the piano playing the sweetest melody know to man. But Stacey didn't think so, she busted into the room and Kendall almost jumped ten feet in the air at the bang. When she looked up Stacey was standing there with the meanest face looking face that could rival Godzilla so she asked"whats got you so riled up?" "You do. "Stacey said. "What did I do? She asked. "Ruining my life "Stacey said."How am 'I ruining your life?"Kendall asked. "Because you just are you're making me look bad in front of all my friends and I 'am supposed to be ruler of the school but with you in it I can't "she replied back. "So this is about popularity" Kendall said. Stacey was about to answer but Kendall walked out the class room with her head held high. **_

_**But before she could get down the hall good Stacey grabbed her arm and said "let me just…." "Let me go I think we are done walking" Kendall growled out and snatched her arm back. Stacey was so shocked that she didn't say anything until Kendall was half way out the door of the school. She said "wait let me drive you home!" Kendall was so surprised that she just stood there for a second and thought (what if this is a trick how can I trust her after what she did to me ) Stacey realized what Kendall was thinking and she said" I know what you're thinking but it's not a joke, I wouldn't mind driving you home." Kendall turned around and said "okay "and they walked out the school. When they got to Kendall's house she got out of the car and asked her did she want to come in Stacey nodded her head and Kendall unlocked the door and let her in the house. But Stacey stopped her before they got to the living room, and told her "The real reason I teased you is because I like you like really like you. Kendall said "I like you to". So they got together and it stayed like that for a while until Kendall got deployed into the army. But a year later Kendall came back from the army and they got married in the spring. **_

_**A/n: should I continue with the story or should I stop. I just want to know because I'm new at this and I made this three months ago and I just posted it today**_


	2. chaoter 2

_**A/n: To the person who asked who Kendall and Stacey is they are he characters I thought of when I was writing the story. That chapter only took me ten minutes to type and save on my flash drive I'm glad I published the story because my flash drive got erased today. you guys are in for a surprise in this chapter when you get to that part and don't want to read it but keep going and send me negative comment why in the world where you still reading the story. ^_^**_

_**previously-But before she could get down the hall good Stacey grabbed her arm and said "let me just…." "Let me go I think we are done talking" Kendall growled out and snatched her arm back. Stacey was so shocked that she didn't say anything until Kendall was half way out the door of the school. She said "wait let me drive you home!" Kendall was so surprised that she just stood there for a second and thought (what if this is a trick how can I trust her after what she did to me ) Stacey realized what Kendall was thinking and she said" I know what you're thinking but it's not a joke, I wouldn't mind driving you home." Kendall turned around and said "okay "and they walked out the school. When they got to Kendall's house she got out of the car and asked her did she want to come in Stacey nodded her head and Kendall unlocked the door and let her in the house.**_

_**Now- sooo. What do you want to do Stacey asked. We could watch some moves and order some pizza Kendall questioned. That sound good. Kendall walked to the kitchen to get some plates and napkins from the cup boards, and pulled out here phone to order the pizza. when they answered a voice over the line said "sup ken-doll the usual' "yep". Be there in twenty. After Kendall hung up with the pizza place she turned and walked back to the living room and asked, want to go to my room and pick out a movie until the pizza get here? sure I guess. when they walked up the stairs Stacey tripped on the step but before she could fall Kendal, grabbed her around the waist and Stacey caught Kendall's neck.**_

_**Kendall breathed in hard when she saw Stacey mocha colored eyes, as Stacey looked into Kendall's dark green eyes. Kendall let go and shuffled nervously and said, let go. and walked up the steps. (got tired because the page kept reloading so ill skip don't worry)(Stacey asked Kendall to play something and Kendall said yes)**_

_**(Lyfe Jennings Boomerang)**_

_**Sitting here thinking about  
All the innocent people I done hurt in my past**_

_** Relationships, never felt the slightest bit bad  
until it happened to me  
It's funny, I was so quick to laugh  
When it's someone else  
But when it happens to us the joke is never as funny  
As we all thought it was  
Before we felt the same thing.**_

_**And it's true, that it's no fun  
When the rabbit's got the gun  
And you're in love with the one that hurt you most  
And they say karma is a bitch  
And I say I agree with it  
Cause this whole experience has let me know**_

_**That breaking a woman's heart is like throwing a boomerang  
It will come right back to you again  
So remember that when it's happening to you, don't cry  
When it gets hard, cause you threw a boomerang  
And it came right back to you again  
So remember that when it's happening to you.**_

_**Used to play a lot of games with no conscience  
Couple different lovers at once with no problem  
Loved the way it felt to have everyone wanting me  
Now I'm sitting here, tryin to be strong but I'm hurting  
And the sad part of it all is I deserve this  
This was meant to teach me a lesson, it's working perfectly.**_

_**Cause it's true, that it's no fun  
When the rabbit's got the gun  
Find More lyrics at .com  
And you're in love with the one that hurt you most  
And they say karma is a bitch  
And I say I agree with that  
Cause this whole experience has let me know.**_

_**That breaking a woman's heart is like throwing a boomerang  
It will come right back to you again  
So remember that when it's happening to you, don't cry  
When it gets hard, cause you threw a boomerang  
And it came right back to you again  
So remember that when it's happening to you.**_

_**Ok here we go:**_

**Hell have no fury like a woman scorn**  
**And heaven won't help you hide if you break her heart**  
**Try your best to _be_ honest, try to keep every promise**  
**Cause in the end if it doesn't work out**  
**She don't wanna be friends**  
**And she gonna want REVENGE.**

_**Don't break a woman's heart, it's like throwing a boomerang  
It will come right back to you again  
So remember that when it's happening to you, don't cry  
When it gets hard, cause you threw a boomerang  
And it came right back to you again  
So remember that when it's happening to you.**_

_**Boomerang, boomerang  
Boomerang, boomerang  
Boomerang, boomerang.**_

_**Once Kendall got done she looked up and asked, so what do you think? That was.. very heart touching Kendall how come you didn't tell me you could sing, you should join glee cub(hint-hint). if you do I'll join with you I promise. I don't know... but okay.**_

_**Stacey got so happy that she jumped up and wrapped her legs around her waist and hugged her neck. Kendall blushed hard, and stuttered out, you can let go of me now. Stacey bushed and jumped down and said, sorry. It's okay. **_

_**Kendall looked into Stacey's eyes and started leaning closer, when Stacey so that she tilted her head to the side and leaned in. All of a sudden the door slammed open.**_

_**A/n-cliff hanger... I Bet you guys wanna know who walked in on them don't you? :) Let me know how you liked it in one of your reviews and let me know do you want me to continue the story because I will.**_


End file.
